


Pressure

by raktajinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, F/M, Hate Sex, Knotting, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Size Kink, breeding talk, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a size kink, had for years, she wasn't ashamed of it. If a man couldn't deliver, he wasn't worth her time. And Peter, well Peter had one damn big cock. She'd discovered a few years into her werewolf hunting that the creatures she hated most in the world, were also in possession of certain endowments she couldn't ignore. So she fucked them, then killed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'pressure' for a porn battle over at gameofcards. It totally got away from me hahaha. Was supposed to be a one-shot haha. 
> 
> Unbeta'd due to the nature of the ficathon.

Panting, she ducked behind a tree, trying to force her breathing into silence, every nerve in her body on edge, adrenaline rushing through her veins. 

Closing her eyes for a split second, she managed to still her breathing, focusing on the sounds of the dark forest. The loud thumping of her heart roaring in her ears, threatening to blot out the other sounds of the forest. 

Then she heard it, the silence, the lack of sound giving him away, all the other animals leaving in the wake of such a predator. 

Predator.

The word sent electricity up her spine; non specific in who it meant. Him surely, a vicious anombination parading as a man, but also her, out here hunting said creature, her hands drenched in blood from years of killing. 

She swiftly lunged out from the tree and shot her arrow straight and true, a loud snarl rocking the forest telling her she's hit her target. Without looking back, she tore off into the darkness, deftly leaping over vines and branches.

She knew she wouldn't get far, the large animal able to cover more ground quicker than she. But half the fun was in the chase. She fell to the ground with a thud, the animal having caught up to her, her hands barely breaking her fall as she tumbled into a pile of leaves.

"Bitch," the animal said and she rolled over to look up at him, grinning wildly. 

He had shifted partially back, his face and hands looking more human than beast. He was snapping off the arrow from where it had lodged itself in his shoulder. 

Blood was trickling down from the wound, the tip having been dipped in a very mild poison that would prevent him from healing so fast. She watched as rivulets of blood dripped down his chiseled torso, her tongue wanting to lick its path. 

She allowed herself an unabashed moment to ogle him, her prey. He was fucking glorious; muscled in an exaggerated way with bulging veins and highly defined muscles everywhere. He was partially shifted, so a light peppering of what she knew to be soft hair covered parts of his body. Unshifted he was completely hairless, a dichotomy she revelled in. And finally her eyes fell on the best part, really the only reason she hadn't killed him yet, the only reason she put up with these games. His fucking glorious cock. 

She had a size kink, had for years, she wasn't ashamed of it. If a man couldn't deliver, he wasn't worth her time. And Peter, well Peter had one damn big cock. She'd discovered a few years into her werewolf hunting that the creatures she hated most in the world, were also in possession of certain endowments she couldn't ignore. So she fucked them, then killed them. 

She'd kill Peter one day, just not tonight. Tonight she was going to fuck him. 

The object in question jutted out from his body, already erect, straining upwards, the bulbous head a light shade of purple, little drops of precum collected on the tip. There wasn't quite anything like lying semi-defensless on the ground while a large naked man loomed over you with a giant cock that was going to be buried inside you in a few minutes. The danger of it made her spread her thighs slightly in anticipation. 

"What the fuck did you put on that?" he asked, voice laced with his usual irritation. 

"Just a little Volguim," she replied just as irritated. This was taking too long. Too much talking. "You'll be fine," 

He threw the broken arrow stem away and turned his attention down on her, eyes dark, body shifting a little more into his alpha form. His cock bobbed as he moved towards her, grabbing her hair and pulling her up violently from the ground. 

A slew of curse words left her mouth, only to be cut short but his mouth hot on hers, kissing her. It wasn't romantic, it was entirely about dominance. She melted her body against his, feeling his hardness press against her stomach. She had too many clothes on. He had apparently noticed, hands pushing her coat to the ground and all but shredding her tshirt and bra with his claws. 

The cold air was startling against her skin, her nipples hardening even more. He grinned at her response, dragging one clawed hand over a breast, using enough pressure to draw blood. She hissed. 

He leaned down to lick away the blood, simultaneously healing the skin ever so slightly. Not fully; she learned he liked seeing his marks covering her skin the next time they met up. 

She moaned as he took a breast in his mouth, sharp teeth playing with the nipple dangerously. She dug her blunt nails into his arm, holding on to him pathetically.

She hated herself for it. Hated the way she craved it. Hated the way that her body sought him out. 

He was distracted lavishing her breasts, and with one hand she slowly grabbed the dagger she kept in her back pocket, swiftly moving she thrashed it across his chest, leaving a dark red line of blood. 

He roared into the night, pushing her down on the ground, hand coming up to inspect the damage. She knew it wasn’t deep, just enough pressure applied to the blade to cut the skin, force him to bleed. 

"Fucking bitch," he said, falling to the ground alongside her, straddling her hips as he landed on the cold forest floor. 

With a flurry of claws, he tore away her jeans and underwear, catching her skin several times leaving tiny red nicks. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over roughly, maneuvering her so her ass was up in the air. 

'Finally,' she thought to herself. She didn't want Peter for the loving tender sex, she wanted him for the aggressive, violent fucking only he could give her. She rested herself on her forarms, bracing herself for him, spreading her thighs further.

She didn't have to wait long, she was barely in position before she felt the blunt tip of his cock nudging against her cunt, sliding through her wetness, teasing her.

"So wet," she heard him mumble, taking a deep sniff of the air. 

She pushed back against him, which earned her a chuckle, but got the message across. 

He lined up his cock with her entrance, pushing the tip in enough that it was just barely in. She groaned in frustration, the little bit of stretch nothing like what she knew was coming. What she wanted. 

She felt the soft tickle of hair against her back as he climbed on top of her, mounting her, clawed hands gripping the dirt on either side of her head.

Fuck, she loved it when he took her like this. Like an animal. 

Without warning he snapped his hips and pushed all the way inside her. She screamed loudly into the forest, her body not ready for the size of him, the inhuman pressure of the invasion shocking her. 

He didn't give her any time to adjust, pulling almost all the way out before roughly pounding back in, her body struggling to catch up. She pushed back against him, the burn of the stretch fuelling her on. God it felt so good. She felt so full. She loved the burn of it; the feel of something large forcing itself into her body. It was one thing to _like_ big cock, to fantasize, it was another to be roughly impaled on one in reality. 

And fuck did she love the reality. 

Better adjusted now, her body welcoming him in with every snap of his hips. He set up a brutal rhythm, pistoning in and out of her body roughly, balls smacking against her, the tip of his cock hitting her at just the right angle every time, making her cum within the first few minutes. 

She clenched her inner walls around him as she came, whiting out for a moment as the pleasure overtook her. Vaguely she still felt him pounding relentlessly into her, her stimulated cunt wanting her to pull away from the friction, but instead she pushed back into it, revelling on the edge between pain and pleasure. She flexed her inner walls, squeezing him, making her passageway tighter, she felt him tremble with the change, moaning loudly into the night. He stuttered, his movements jerky and she thought, disappointingly, for a moment that he was about to come. But she was wrong, he simply paused before regaining control over himself and resuming his rhythm. 

Another reason to fuck a werewolf, stamina. Her hands dug into the dirt as she clung for any sort of purchase as he continued to ride her. It was sensory overload; the fur-like hair starting to create a burning friction against her back, made messy by the blood still flowing from the wounds she’d inflicted on him, his blood starting to run down her arms and torso, droplets of it collecting on her nipples. 

She knew he could smell it, smell her covered in his blood as they joined their bodies together. As hot as it was, she knew it tapped into something more primal for him, something that surpassed anything that was _Peter_ and remained simply _wolf_.

She felt his body shift, a surge of aggression pushing him forward. She felt the pressure of where they were joined change, his cock starting to swell at the base, pulling at her opening. 

She grinned. 

It wasn't something they did often, their mutual loathing making the idea of being stuck together for any length of time seem like an unbearable punishment. But she liked it and he knew she liked it. Really it was the only thing that made him any different from a random lay she could pick up anytime. 

Well that and his pathological desire for killing. That trait was harder to come by in men. 

But she knew he loved it too, that he loved the dominance of it, of dominating her, of fulfilling the primal urge inside of him. The one that told him to claim, to mate, to breed. In this sense he needed it more than he wanted it. And that never ceased to make her hot. That his body recognized hers as a mate, that his biological impulses were stronger than his mental ones, that his desire to breed her was stronger than his hatred of her. 

She fucking loved that. He was a slave to his monstrous disease, she just liked a hard fuck.  
A slew of filthy words started to pour from his mouth, whispered into her ear. He tended to do that, the longer he spent fucking her, the longer he let his animal side control the situation. 

“Going to fucking knot you…..fill you up…fill you up with my cum...so much cum...you’re going to burst...my giant cock....fucking breed you. You’d hate that wouldn’t you,” he said darkly, his voice thick with strain and desire. 

It’s true. She would hate it. Being pregnant with his spawn was not on her kink list. Knotting however was. 

Her eyes focused on the clawed hands that dug into the dirt near her head, fingers strained in concentration. She loved how close to the edge it was. He could kill her easily, snap her neck while his cock was still buried deeply inside her, tear her apart with those claws, turn her even if he wanted while he rode her. A part of her knew the animal part of him wouldn't allow it, wouldn't allow him to harm that which he saw as mate. Well no real harm anyways. Still, there was always that edge. That part of her brain that wondered if one day he'd overcome that programming and he'd kill her.

It only made her push back against him harder. 

The knot continued to swell and he seemingly ignored it, continuing his rough humping of her, forcing the knot in and pulling it back out aggressively. A more tender lover would have either left it in already or not pushed it all the way in yet. But Peter was not a tender lover, and his already big cock was made even larger by the continually swelling knot. 

She gritted her teeth, feeling it more each and every time he did it, her body screaming in pleasure and in pain as he demanded she take it. And she took her, simultaneously trying to relax her hips to take more of him in and tightening her cunt, squeezing his cock as he sought his release. 

“Fuck,” he grunted out, shifting his body off of her so he was kneeling behind her, cock falling out of her body as he moved. 

She sagged slightly into the ground, her body eager for the reprieve, for however brief it was. But she didn’t want to look weak, like he had dominated her or let him feel as if he had won. So she straightened her back and pushed back against him, her hips humping the air in a filthy way, covered in his blood. 

When he didn’t immediately ram his cock back into her, she turned to look at him, glee filling her with the visible fatigue on his face. She’d worn him out. Her eyes shamelessly fell to his cock, large and throbbing, her juices giving it a sheen in the moonlight. And at it’s base was a giant knot, practically pulsating with restrained cum, eager to seek release. 

She clucked her tongue and turned away, knowing it would piss him off. 

It did, and she felt the vicious push of his cock being buried fully inside her once more. The reprieve had caused her to forget, forget how fucking big he was. She came again at the invasion, the pressure of his knot being forced in and back out again without any care for her comfort. 

He grabbed onto her hips, his claws digging deeper into the skin there and she knew she’d have deep marks there for weeks. But she didn’t care. She felt the blood start to run down the curve of her hips, down to her cunt, dripping onto the leaves. She knew he could smell it, the blood mixing with their sex because he increased the speed, the pressure, the brutality of the fucking. 

He pushed the knot once more inside her, it now twice the size of what it started as, and she shut her eyes from the pain of it, taking him all in. He was close because he didn’t pull out again, the knot locking him inside her. He humped shallowly against her, before he let out a giant roar into the night air, finally coming, painting her insides with his cum.

She came as he filled her up, his hot cum painting her walls, the streams endless as he continued to spurt inside her. The evolutionary point of knotting was to produce and lock as much seed as possible inside the mate’s body, and she knew from experience just how much seed Peter was capable of producing. He promised to fill her up and he did, his cock producing a seemingly endless stream of it, pumping hotly into her body, all locked in by his large knot. 

He hummed pleasantly as he filled her, the animal part of him satisfied for the time being. She gasped as the pressure increased, as he kept filling her. Her response was always the same at this point, that surely this time she would burst from the amount of cum she had inside her. When she thought he was done, another hot stream would erupt from him, demanding she make space for more. And she did, she always did, her body eagerly lapping up every drop he pounded into her. 

He shifted, climbing back on top of her like they had started, the movement causing the knot to pull against her over sensitive cunt, making her moan and bite her lip. He dragged a clawed hand across her abdomen, feeling the obvious swell from his cum, patting it lovingly. 

“You take it so well, Kate. Like you were made for this,” he whispered into her ear, grinding his hips against her, rutting her like an animal. 

The blissed out part of her mind agreed with him, wanted to say aloud that she _was_ made for this, for his cock, for his knot. But she had enough wherewithal about her to refrain, recognizing that he was saying it to get a rise out of her. 

“You really ought to reconsider your stance on...” he paused as a shudder of pleasure rippled through him, pouring another stream of seed into her.

“....on letting me breed you,” he said, his tone not quite as sarcastic as he normally is, making her doubt the motive behind it, questioning if he was actually sincere. 

“Think of the child we’d make together,” he continued, biting down on her shoulder, which pushed her further onto his cock. 

Another hot stream released inside her. Surely she couldn’t take anymore. 

She’d be lying if she said the idea hadn’t occurred to her before. She’d debated endlessly the pros and cons of producing a demonic spawn and it’s effect on her war. 

He let the question lay there, not forcing her to respond to which she was thankful. She hated getting into arguments when they were tied together like this. 

After a few minutes, the stream of cum had subsided and she felt unbelievably full, his cock surrounded by the sea of his own making, nestled inside her. The pressure was intense and she felt like a bottle ready to pop, knowing that when he pulled out of her, a flood of cum would coat her thighs. 

“Do you know how good you feel right now, filled up with me; how good you smell,” he murmured into her skin. “Fuck, I hate you but I want to claim you. Keep you on my cock forever, have you ride me every night, filling you up, breeding you…..” he trailed off, voice still having that airy blissed-out tone to it. 

Fuck, she was getting hot again. A part of her wanting that, the conscious part of her definitely wanting the nightly cock riding. 

But she said nothing, content to just stay there, legs cramping, body filled to the brim. 

She heard him cough, and he began to shift, moving off of her, and she knew whatever remained of the spell had lifted and he was back to his asshole self. 

He tugged his cock at her cunt, testing to see if he could remove it. She bit her lip to contain her moan. She was going to be sore tomorrow; she always was a little sore after fucking Peter, but when he knotted her, it lasted longer. Her cunt swollen and fucked raw. 

He tugged again, this time pulling the knot out completely and she couldn’t help but gasp. They’d discovered, thankfully, that her predilection for large cocks and knotting enabled them to pull apart before the knot had deflated. It caused some pain on her end, but it was preferable to having to spend any extra time with him than necessary. She knew it caused him pain too, not physical, but emotional, the act of ending the mating ritual early. She vaguely wondered how serious his animal’s recognition of her as mate actually was sometimes. 

As expected a flood of his cum flowed out of her body, covering her thighs and cunt. With a now human hand, he scooped a handful up, pushing it back up her thigh and into her body, his fingers entering easily into her well-stretched hole. He repeated the gesture, fruitlessly trying to replace all the lost seed to where he left it. 

The last push, he let his three fingers remain inside her, slowly pumping her, his thumb rolling circles around her over-sensitive clit, teasing but never touching it. 

She hummed in approval. This was new. He’d never done this before...well he’d done _this_ before but never after a knot. It was usually all wham bam, thank you ma’am. Which was just the way she liked it. 

All concerns left her mind when he replaced his hand with his mouth, tongue lapping at her. She came again, sharply and on the edge of more pain than pleasure, her body so over stimulated, when he bit down on her clit. 

The white haze subsided and she turned to look at him, seeing him now standing above her, back to his human form. 

He was looking at her funny and his nostrils flared. Covered in blood and cum, ass still up in the air showing him her cunt in all its swollen, welcoming glory...she knew she was like catnip to a werewolf right now. 

“Well,” he started, his voice sounding normal, “that was horrifically pleasant as usual my dear. Until next time,” he turned to leave.

“However, should you reconsider…the offer stays on the table. Just let me know if you really want to fuck,” he said, voice dark and dangerous. 

And with that, he wondered off into the dark night of the forest. 

Oh, she was fucked.


End file.
